Betrothed to a goddess
by suigintoulover811
Summary: Red made a promise he didn’t know he promised. He was young then, but years later he’s come face to face with something he’d never seen in his life. Only to be told he was to marry!
1. Chapter I

"Well Red What story do you want to hear for bed?" A little red was tucked in his blanket while his mother came in to read him a bedtime story.

"I wanna hear the story of about the goddess mama!" His mother came and sat on his bed as she giggled.

"That one? I thought you would want to hear fluffy bunny instead. Since it's the one you always like to hear."

"Well I want to hear a new one! And...you never finished it when I said I didn't like it...so I wanna hear it again!" His mother smiled at her son warmly. Even if he did have an attitude, he did have a heart for others. She cleared her voice as she began.

"Once upon a time, there lived a goddess. This goddess lived by this massive tree,"

"Like the one near forest?!" Red said as he was excited. His mother nodded as her son's eagerness.

"Mmhm, this goddess could grant any wish for who was near that tree. The goddess was more than happy to grant other mortal's wishes. It warmed her heart every time. As the years passed the goddess felt empty, lonely. She wanted to have someone to talk to. One day a young woman made a wish under the giant tree. The goddess thought it was just another wish in a thousand years. Until the young woman wished that she'd one day meet a man that would love her and make her happy. The goddess was inspired by this, as she desired a loved one as well."

"Did she find one mama?" This was the part where red said he didn't like the story. At first he thought it was too mushy and just plain out dumb, but he started to take interest in the story.

"Well...not exactly. The goddess did fall in love, but the man she fell in love with didn't know she existed. The goddess watched the man she loved fall for another."

"That's just mean mama, that man just fell in love with another, while the goddess loved him!" His mother gave a sorrowful smile as her little son.

"Yes but people say, the goddess will find a lover. And she'll love once more." Red's mother looked out the window to the stars as her eyelights glisten.

"Then I'll love her! I'll be the goddess' lover! In fact, I'll marry her even!" Red mother looked at him in shock. She then laughed. Shen planted a skeleton kiss on little red's skull.

"Well that'll sound wonderful red. You may never know, she may be listening right now." Red's eyes beams at this.

"Really?! You think she might hear my proposal?!"

"Maybe...it's bedtime for you anyway. Good night my little red."

"Goodnight mama."

"Ugh!!!! ya' hafta' to be fuckin' kidding me!" The rain poured as red stood under the door way of the store. He forgot to bring an umbrella.

"Wish I brought my umbrella with me...unless I still have it." He reached into his back pack as he took out his own umbrella. Huh. He was sure he forgot it at home. Unless he brought it without knowing it. Weird. Lately this always happens to him. Ever since he was small he always had this kind of luck. Other monsters in his class thought he was a freak due to this. So he doesn't have any friends. But he enjoyed the loneliness that it became an ally towards him.

The number one place that was peaceful for him was the giant tree near the forest. He doesn't know but he feels comfort near that place. Of course that was where he was heading. He walked quietly in the rain. Water splashed in every puddle he stepped in. Even if he was under an umbrella, the shoulders of his black sweater as getting a bit soggy. Be continued to walk through the crowded sidewalk as the rain fell harder. Most people decided it was best to go inside, as the sidewalk began to clear away.

Red made his way up the hill where the big tree was. His shoes squeaked as the grass slid against the bottom of his shoe. When he reached the tree the grass was dry as the big leaves were sheltering him from the rain. He closed his umbrella as he sat there. His cheek bones had a flush of red from the cold. He tried to warm himself up as he pressed his warm phalanges up against his cheekbones.

It felt weird but comforting as the warmth of his skeleton hand rubbed against his skull.

He remembers how his mother used to warm him. She'd pull him close, wrapped her slender but warm arms around him. Swaying them back and forth. She'd always do this to make him fall asleep. Even now, if she was here, she still could. But she's gone. She was murder by a human after red came home from school, he was 9 at the time. His father, Gaster was at work to even know what happened. He still remembers how he stared at her dust in horror, her blood splattered all over the cabinets and floors of the kitchen. There lied a bat, covered in her blood and dust. The crimson color made him hurl and become sickened to the color that he couldn't bare it.

He wakes up as the rain stopped. It was already night? How long has he been asleep? He got up as the still dry grass swayed. He began to walk steadily down the hill as the grass was wet as he walked. He began to rush home to his big house. Ever since he graduated from college, his father began to spoil him as to make up for never being in most of his life. Gaster was the one who payed his bills, food, everything. And if he died he'd give everything to red which would last him a lifetime. Red had no interest in having too much money. His father worked as a scientist. They were very wealthy, especially even now. Red only cared about family. He doesn't even remember what his father looked like. He just knew he existed. He used to ask his mother if his father loved him, since he was never there.

She would give the warmest smile. She'd bring him close, cradling him.

"Of course, my little red. He loves you more than anything. He sometimes wishes he could see you every day. But sadly he has work to keep us safe okay?"

"Yes mama."

He reached home as he unlocked the door to reveal as giant living room, with the finest furniture. The floor tiles shined as bright as it could. A crystal chandelier stood above it all. Red had no concern of marveling the room, he's seen this room as long as he can remember. It's normal for him. His threw off his wet dirty sneakers near the entrance. His slid to the stairs as his socks would slide against the slippery tiles.

The maids were cleaning the rooms as red walked passed them to his room. They greeted him as they looked to the floor.

"Welcome back, young master red."

Red grunted as he had no brother in talking. He never liked talking to people. Not ever since his mother died. Afterall she was the one to make him open up to others. He plopped down on his canopy bed. He stared at the top of his bed. He wondered when he would have the sweet wonderful release of death. As he was about to fall asleep, he felt the wind gusting into his room. He immediately sprang up in shock. He immediately regretted it as a big pile of rose petals shot in his face.

He threw the petals out of his face as he looked who caused this. He was about to curse until he was looked upon a skeleton. He was dressed in a white silk dress, a rose crown on his skull he had a silk veil. The veil had gold jewelry at it's out line. His dress flowed elegantly as the wind blew. He was absolutely breathtaking. As the skeleton looked at him, he smiled warmly.

"Hello red. My darling fiancé."

(Omg! I was wanting to write this for a long time! It's a one shot, but I naught continue it if you want. Please tell me if you want more! So guess that it. Byes!!!)


	2. Chapter II

"Hello red. My darling fiancé."

Red stared in shock. Red and the skeleton started at each other for a while. Only one thing stood in his mind.

"How the FUCK did you get into my house?! More importantly, who the fuck are yo-!"

A pile of rose petals shot in his face. He thew them out of his face as he spits some out.

"Would you stop that?!" The skeleton stood there like there was nothing wrong.

"Well that's not any way to talk to your fiancé." The skeleton said. Wait this skeleton was male? Then why is he dress in drag?! Also further more...

Fiancé?!

"Hold up I'm not married, nor engaged. I am NOT your fiancé." The skeleton giggles at this.

"Of course you are my little red! Afterall, your mother agreed to it did she not?"

Skeleton went and kissed him on the skull but he backed away, sliding further into the bed.

"What the hell are you talking about?! My ma's dead! And don't you DARE kiss me!"

Skeleton laughs at this. 'What the hell, is so fuckin funny?!'

"After all these years red, you still don't remember?"

Red paused at this. He then tried to think back to when he mentioned about marriage, and when his mother was alive. Only one thing came to mind.

"That's just mean mama! That man fell in love with another while the goddess loved him!

"Yes but people say the goddess will find a lover. And love once more."

"Then I'll love her! I'll be the goddess's lover! In fact I'll marry her even!

"Well that sounds wonderful red! You may never know, she may be listening right now."

"Really?! You think she heard my proposal?!"

"Maybe..."

Red stared at the skeleton as it all came back to him. No way. It can't be. This skeleton was...

"I-it's you! You're the one my ma told me about! The one

with the tree! Y-you're the goddess! The story was true?!"

"Yes, of course it's true. You think that big tree near the woods was a coincidence?" They both stared at each other in silence.

"YES! It's a folktale! Some people like to use real places to make children seem like it's magical, IT'S FAKE!"

"Well not my story. my story is real."

"But goddess are supposed to be female! You're a male!"

"Does the gender of a god have to matter?"

"Yes! That's why male gods are called gods and females are called goddesses!"

"Well my that was given to me wasn't my choice. I had no say of how I was named."

Red couldn't believe it. This Skeleton is a god?! He's losing his mind!

"When you were just a young boy I heard your proposal and couldn't been more happy to oblige! So now that you've come of age, we can finally get marri-!"

"Goodnight." Red immediately pulled the blanket over him as he thought it was all just some weird, awful dream.

"Hey! You can't just ignore me like that!!" The skeleton tried to pull off the blanket but red held a firm grasp.

"No! This all some weird dream and you're not real! And also you can just barge into someone's house and not tell who you are!" The skeleton god stared at him. He then hit the side of his head like it was so obvious.

"Whoops! Guess I forgot about that. My name is sans. Sans the skeleton. I am a goddess."

"Yeah, pretty sure we got the god thing. You don't need to say it again."

"Well that's the point introducing yourself. Also it's goddess."

"You're a MALE! You're a god!"

They were interrupted as they heard a knock on the door. Red quickly told sans to stay quiet as he heard a sweet voice at his door.

"Young master red? Are you alright? I heard a yell in your room and I just wanted to check to see if you're okay."

"I-I'm Fine! It's just that, something broke and it just startled me."

"Oh, do you need me to clean it up for you?"

"No. That be necessary. I'm capable of cleaning things after myself."

"If wish so, young master. Have good rest." As he heard the maid's footsteps faded he let out a breath. That was close. Red then hears sans squeal as he turned around.

"Aw! Red you're amazing! Doing things for yourself! You'll make a strong specimen for ours offsprings!" 'WHAT?!'

"Wh-NO! I'm not having children! EVER!" Sans giggles at this like it's just a small little game that he's played for a long time.

"You say that now, but what about when get married?"

"I'd still say no! Cause we're NOT gettin' married! plus I was a child back then! I didn't know tha-!" A pile of rose petals shot in his face once more. 'Would this bastard stop that?!' He threw the petals back down on the floor as he glared at sans. Sans then kept a straight face.

"Okay red, you need to chill. Plus, I don't think you know this but, once to propose to a god or goddess and they agree, you're engaged for all eternity. Also in marriage. So either way, we're going to get married."

Red had no words. All eternity? But he doesn't want to get married! For all eternity! But he had this small question though.

"Well what happens if I die?"

"Don't even try. You would be reincarnated faster than you could think. Even if you die in marriage. Because we belong together now. Forever." Sans smiles as if nothing was wrong with it.

Red tried to process all this in his head. So what sans is say that, he can't die. He'll live his life over and over and over again. And still marry the same person over and over and over again. And he can't do anything about it.

Oh god. What has he gotten himself into?

(And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry if it's so short I had so many ideas for this chapter that I had to make a decision to either put it in this chapter or maybe future ones. But I guess that's it! Thank you so much for liking my stories I really appreciate it. Just gives me more confidence to do more for you all! Bye!)


	3. Chapter III

Oh god. Red needed to sit for a second. He never signed up for this. He didn't even know he did! And now he's going to spend all eternity with a god that he didn't know let alone met. He plopped down in his canopy bed that was now covered with rose petals that was shot in his face. Some flew as his weight was immediately dropped on the comfy bed. As he stared off into nothing as sans giggled. He went and hugged red from behind.

"Aw don't make that look my little red. It's not that big of a deal. Just don't think about it too much and you'll feel better." Even if Red did, he still couldn't get it out of his head. He then felt a skeleton hand over his eye sockets as he could see darkness with a hint of blue magic surrounding him. He felt himself become sleepy as he began to drift off.

'What's happening??'

"Hush my red, it's been a long day for you. Now...all I ask of you is to sleep."

Red woke up with a jolt as he sprang up from his bed. He looked around to see the light from his giant windows making his room glow from the gold that reflected the light. His room was surrounded in gold, as his father believed that gold was a sign of wealth, power and pride. So his father desired his home to be completely coved in gold, or at least had the color gold. The only thing that was other than gold was the curtains and his canopy bed as the sheets were red. He never opens the curtains. He always hated the way the light shined in his face in the morning. He also hated the color red as well. Even if it was the color of his own magic, he detested that color as it reminded him of the blood that stained the kitchen when his mother died. He kept the curtains closed as it kept the room dark. Thus him from seeing the distasteful color. He looked around to see rose petals scattered everywhere all over his room.

He was mad now. It wasn't the 'imma about to yell at you mad'. It was the 'imma about to flip the table mad'.

"Who the FUCK did this to my roo-!" A pile of more rose petals shot in his face. He threw them out of his face as a voice was heard next to him.

"Honestly Red, hasn't your mother taught you inside voices? You know humans and monsters aren't the only ones who need sleep." Red immediately turned around to see sans. IN HIS BED. Sleeping next to him.

"W-What the fuck are ya doing in my bed-!" Red scrambled out of bed. He fell painfully on the floor as he didn't look where he was going. He groaned in pain as sans looked at him and giggled.

"So silly as always red. Surely our offsprings will inherit your silliness." Red immediately got up as the sheets were tangled with his legs.

"Would you stop mentioning about children!?"

"Shy, aren't you?"

"No! Because I'm not having children! NEVER!"

"Oh red that's not your choice. For a god or goddess we decide to have children or not. It's our decision to think if we should increase our kind or not. So, I've decided to have our own little pups scampering around. It's final."

Red stared at sans for a while as he wanted to deny the fact.

'No...'

"Wh-?! That's not how offsprings work for monsters and humans! Both spouses have to agree to have children! It's not just one spouse, it has to be discussed between the two!" Sans looked at him as if there was nothing wrong.

"Well, we already talked about it, so we're having children!" Sans squealed as he jumped up and down on the bed.

"What?! No! That's not what I mean! I mean I have to have a say in this too! Spouses have to be understanding with each other and if one of them isn't ready for children, the the other spouse has to wait until they ARE ready!" Why does he sound like they were a couple? They weren't even getting married. Sans then began to pout, as red began to make his statement clear.

"That's not fair," sans began to whine like a child that just had their candy taken away. "Human and monster culture is so cruel! I wanna have children now!!" Red rubbed the bridge of his skeleton nose. Red feels like he's taking care of a child.

He then hears a knock on his bedroom door. He quickly tried to hide sans. He then looked at his closet. He then began to push sans into the closet.

"Shhhh! Keep quiet and don't. Say. A word." He then closed the door as he went to open the door.

"What?" Red said bluntly to be greeted by a timid small female maid monster. She seemed like she would cry any minute just being in his presence. Red's father was great allies with the king that they were considered as nobles. In his town it was killed or be killed. Any shown of morals was considered weakness. But nobles and royalty stood above all. Some of the poor would beg for jobs from them for protection. Especially women, as they were considered cock sleeves for men. But red was lucky, for a 1hp monster he'd be and easy kill for any monster. He'd be just another pebble in the road if he wasn't Gaster's son. At it was one thing Red was thankful for to his father.

"I-I'm sorry to intrude, young master red. B-but, he's here. In town." Red's glare dropped as the maid finally told him. Realization finally hit him like a dumpster truck.

'Oh shit- he forgot.'

"I want all the rooms clean. Spotless! Now! Spread the word. And I better not see any maid out of line or there will be serious consequences!"

"Yes of course young master!" As red saw the maid rush down the hall to tell the other maids. He quickly rushed back inside his room as he quickly went to his closet. Sans sat there patiently inside the closet, until he was quickly pushed out. Red scrambled to get the finest clothes he could find. Sans just watched as red closed the door to get dressed.

"You know it's rude to just push a goddess like that." Red finally got out as he tried to tidy up his clothing. He wore a black dress shirt with a nice black silk pants. To top it off he had a red tie.

"For the last time you're a god! And I have some important business right now. I need you to stay in here. In my room. And don't. Do. Anything. Alright? I don't want you to cause trouble or attention to yourself." Sans pouted.

"That's not fair. I want to explore the house."

"No! People don't know you exist. If they do they'll take you away and sell you!" Sans looked at him as he didn't believe him.

"You can't sell a god. You would face serious consequences if you did." Red turned to leave.

"Tch, doesn't matter. Just stay here, and outta sight." He closed the door as he walked down the hall to the main room in the house. He watched as the maids were cleaning everywhere. Some cleaning the chandeliers, under the furniture, cleaning the mirrors, even cleaning some of the antiques that were pridely earned from the king or other nobles. Red walked down the halls as he was greeted by all the maids

"Good morning young master."

Red made no response as he rushed to the main room, past the maids.

'He's almost here...'

He finally made it as a maid came up to him.

"Master Red, he's here."

"Let him in."

He was then startled by a loud bang on the door. The maid quickly went to open the door. To be greeted by a tall towering skeleton monster. He had long slender legs and arms dressed in a all back tux. His long claw like fingers were balled in fists. He had sharp ragged teeth with a scar on his right eye.

This was a figure that red was far too familiar with. Even though they lived most of their lives apart, still could some what tolerate each other.

'After all ma gave birth to him too.'

It was the one and only:

'The Great Papyrus, Leader of Royal Guard, youngest son of the Royal Scientist W.D. Gaster'

His younger brother.

Even if his name was papyrus his family would call him 'edge'. As in red prefers 'red' than sans, considering that god had the same name as him. His brother strides over to him. It was easy for him to walkover the elegant tiles of the room. Red counted each tile he would skip each time. Two, three, two, three, three. It was just a little thing red liked to do every time. It was no big deal. He stops looking at the floor as his tall younger brother looks over him.

"Brother! I sent you a letter for my appearance, but you didn't even bother to send a letter back?! Honestly brother! For a fine noble, you're so unmannerly!"

Red rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was the same as usual. For papyrus to be head of the royal guard, he was constantly absent. Though both of them were very successful. Red had more interest in psychology and understanding the human brain and it's determination. Like his father. Mostly papyrus was raised to fight and defend. As it was traditional in their family. You wouldn't believe it but red and papyrus' parents were related. His mother was older than his father, and was a great second in command, even if she showed how sensitive she was. His father was very intelligent and actually proposed to his mother. It was surprising that his cold nature would fall for someone as soft and timid as his mother. Some believed Gaster would be a fighter and his mother a intelligent monster for their personality, but that obviously wasn't the outcome. Monsters didn't really find anything wrong about incest, as it was acceptable.

It was always tradition. In each generation there were to be two offsprings, one intelligent and smart enough for the family, and one strong and powerful. One that red and edge followed. They had no choice. No say in it. It was decided a long time ago.

"Why do ya always have to nag ma about manners?! I use my manners when I wanna!"

"So you don't embarrass yourself in front of other nobles! Do you know how much of a laughing stock our family will be for poor manners?! We'll be a disgrace!"

"So what? Ma didn't use manners either and she was a wonderful lady."

"Well we're her children! We have to show everyone we can live up to their expectations! Mother's too!" They were interrupted by a small clear of a throat. The turned to see a small monster maid with a tray with tea and scones in her hands shaking.

"I...brought some tea and scones young master red. Incase you got hungry."

"Tch, just leave it on the table." Red said bluntly without a thank you. She quickly left it as she quickly scampered out of the room without a word.

"Brother you need to be nicer! And at least say thank you to the monster. You should be grateful they're serving you!"

"As if I care. Their happy to serve than be out with there. Besides they have proper beds, good clothing, and plenty of resources. Plus they say they don't need praise as all they have each other or whatnot!" Edge growled at his brother. Red stared back too. They stayed like that as if they were having a battle just by looking at each other.

"You're a shitty noble you know tha-!" A pile of rose petals shot in edge's face. Red watched in surprise as a swarm of rose petals flew as around like a storm. Down flew the goddess sans, making a dramatic entrance. Edge threw down the petals as he stared at who dared to hit the great papyrus.

"WHAT THE-!!" Another pile of rose petals shot in edge's face as he was silenced. Red still stared in shock as he was surprised that sans could dare go up to his too much ego of a brother, and throw rose petals in his face.

"Geez even though you nag at my little red about behaviors, you seem to have a temperament just like him." Sans then giddily turned on his heels as he went to in red's lap and hug him.

"What the-?! You were supposed to stay in the room!"

"I got bored. Plus I went around and met all the lovely maids. They all complemented me on my dress. Such nice ladies you have!" Sans went to wave at the maids that poked their heads out into the room.

"That's ONE thing I told you NOT to do!"

"Red?! Who is this skeleton?!" Edge lack of attention was then noticed. Sans then hugged red even more.

"I'm sans. Sans the skeleton. I'm red's bride and fiancé."

"What?! No! I'm-!"

"But Red was going to be MY bride!" Edge interrupted face red. It was either anger or embarrassment. Or both. sans and red looked surprised. Mostly red.

'What...?'

Was his brother planning to marry him too?!


	4. Chapter IV

Ever since edge could remember, he knew Red was to be his bride.

Edge and red were raised separately apart form each other, due to their roles in the family tradition. But at rare occasions, he would visit his older brother. Before they first met he thought that his older brother would be pathetic and a weakling due to his role, but he was wrong. Way off. Red was intelligent, strong and so collective, that he barely showed any emotion as a child, even if he was smaller than his average age. Edge found this, rather cute. After that, edge begged his mother and father to wish to see him again. His mother, the one who mostly raised red was more than happy to see her young sons beginning to bond. His father, the one that raised HIM, thought it was better to keep focus on his training on being a strong worrior. Though his mother and father debated against each other, they decide that during every one week, he would spend the weekend with red.

Edge was happy and excited to be with his brother, and wanted to know him more. So every one week edge had something to look forward to. Red was more than happy to know him too. But as the time passed and as they grew, edge barely had time to visit him anymore. And thats when it happend. When edge turned eight he was advancing through all his training that he was close to being accepted at a very complex military school. When he was just about to be accepted, he had a urgent notice that he need to return home. Immediately. When he arrived he was forced to wear a black tux, as he figured out why. His whole family was here all dressed in black. And they were crying. As they looked at him they sobbed even more, not knowing what to say to him. That was then, when he turn to see a large painting of his mother, and his brother standing right in front of it. All dressed in black, just as him and the rest. When he came to stand next to his brother, His eye sockets were blank. Shrouded by the hollow darkness, as underneath was stained with tears. He turned to see what he was staring at, to see a medium size vase.

As edge stared at it, he already put all the pieces together. It was his mother's dust. His mother died without him knowing and he was here at her funeral. It was obvious that his red was hurting more than anyone else here. Red was closer to her than ever. After all, she raised him. Edge didn't know what to do as he saw his brother with such cold sockets. He could only do the one thing a brother could do. Edge brought him close, and enclosed the small figure in his arms. It was then edge realized he was crying too. Red then completely broke as he began to sob into edge's black tux. Their family relatives watched sorrowful, as the once kindest, loving worrior's sons cry as they mourned for her.

After the funeral, edge began to worry. Red completely drew out a blank in his life. Sure his grades were excelling, but red's health wasn't. Doctors tried to keep his hopes up with therapy, psychiatrists, anything that could help him from falling down. But nothing worked as his hp began to degrade. His father, began to grow concerned as well. Considering he was never there for his own wife's funeral, he knew her death would impact red the most as well. It was then, their father showed up from work, in a long time. For a man that was so distant from his own family, he did seem to have morals. The skeleton quickly rushed to his son's room as he came to check his health. Papyrus watched as he had to stay home with his brother, to make sure he doesn't dust while sleeping. Which means he had to miss a lot of training as well.

When he saw his father work, he saw him check him first.

act

check

sans

1 ATK 1 DEF

hp 8

he is very frail, he feels like he would dust any moment. But he is still holding on. He is DETERMINED.

His father let out a relieved breath. Knowing that his son was still alive. As edge inspected he noticed how much he cared for them. After all he and Red were the last things that were of his mother. Gaster then saw his son inspecting, and gently ushered him out. Saying that he'll do all that he can for his brother. Edge, listening to his father's orders waited for him. Then his grandfather, decided it was best for him to return back to his training. As much edge protested he couldn't help it. He finally got accepted into the school. As he layed in his bed. He wondered. What was to happen with red? What was his father going to do? Will red die? Just like mother?

A night after that, he got a letter saying his brother was restored back to full health. But not quite exactly. Apparently due to red's sleeping, his hp lowered even more. His father tried everything to keep his son alive. But to only save him at 1hp. It said there was nothing his father can do, and that 1hp was exactly red's full health now.

As papyrus read this he grew angry. Angry at himself. He should have been there. If only he didn't have this stupid role of being a worrior in the family, He would've been there. He would have understood how his big brother felt when his mother died. He wanted to be close to red too. But how? He barely saw him for most of the week. He then started to learn about his history. He learned everything about his heritage, traditions and culture. Apparently, his whole family only married to each other. And edge and red were the third generation to be two sons. The past generations, were both male and female skeletons, and if there was ever a time where both genders were born, they had to marry regardless. As both genders could summon either genitals, and would be able to produce offsprings.

This then came to mind to edge. That's it. He would marry red. Red would be his lover and bride and nothing would harm them. He immediately asked his father about it. Of course, his father told him that he thought he would already know of this, edge then asked for his father's blessing for his brother's hand. He knew it would be a long shot, but he wanted his brother happy.

"Why would you ask such a silly thing, my dear son? You and your brother were betrothed the moment before you came into this world. And plus, you would have no choice but to marry each other. That's not your decision. It was decided the day we fine nobles came to existence."

Edge was stunned. Not by fear, anger, or hatred. But by joy, relief, happiness. Red was his. Before birth. Red is his bride and he couldn't be more happier.

As time went on he took on the pride of being red's fiancé. Though he had to keep it to himself due to the immaturity of his training group. For his group was strong, they had the lack of knowledge and intelligence. Honestly, even his brother was more mature than these oafs. Soon he met a friend that was more mature but still a bit like the others, even though they were a girl. Yes one amongst them was a girl. They were told she would be promising to being in the Royal Guard. She was a fish monster. Her name was Undyne. Even though some of the boys in his training group made fun of her, she brutally pummeled them into the ground. Edge was intrigued by this. It was then Undyne and edge became friends. Together they were top in their group.

When edge turned 16, he was ready for his first mission. Even though all these years, he hasn't met sans at all for those years, that he began to yearn to see his brother again. He kept constantly sending letters to his father about his brother, but he didn't get a receiving message back. That was until, it was a family reunion. It was when his whole got together and talk about their travels and experiences while they were separated. As much as it was a "family reunion" his father didn't show up, as he told he was going to have "a break through". Edge didn't really care because his brother was here. And that's all that mattered to him.

"Heya lil' bro." Red greeted him as he was in a wheelchair, still frail. Edge looked at his brother. He kept a long hard face as he was greeted. But red can look through that as edge tried not to show his sad smile. Red was lucky. In such a weak and soon to dust state, he's still alive. It's as if the gods themselves blessed red's cold but kind heart. As though red had an attitude, he had a caring and kind heart. "Heh sorry, don't make that face. You don't have to keep a strong face for me all the time. I can't hug in this state. If I could walk I would-!" Red was interrupted as he coughed into his sleeve. Edge then had a face of concern as he tried to let his brother breathe. Their family rushed with concern as they went to see what's wrong.

Red couched a bit more as he was finally able to talk.

"I-I'm fine...just a bit rough on the EDGES." Red then rumbles softly at the pun. Edge then groans a bit at the pun.

"Brother please. You're healing. Do you really need to make a pun?"

"Well we can't all sit here moping around just because of the losses we've had. Was jus trying to lighten up the mood here. The family reunion is like another funeral, with everyone so quiet. Y'all act like this family reunion is like a funeral for me. Even the other nobles in my school too." Red voice sounded a bit hurt. Edge felt a bit guilty. Red was right. Everyone acted like it was another funeral as it wasn't the same family reunions they used to have. Everyone was dressed in black. When they were younger, everything used to be so full of life. There was music, chatter, laughter, everything used to be so bright. This somewhat angered him, as this made his brother sad. He didn't like his brother sad. Sure sometimes they would fight, but his brother was never sad at those times.

Edge still had a few days til he would return back to training. So he decided to make the best of it by wandering through town. To see what's changed and what hasn't. He continues to venture until he's on top the hill. Where the big tree was. He remembers red telling him of the story of the big tree. A goddess that would grant any wish that was made under this tree. He knows it was a bit corny. But he wanted his brother to heal.

'Heh sorry, don't make that face. You don't have to keep a strong face for me all the time. I can't hug I this state. If I could walk I would.'

He knew exactly what he would wish for. It was a long shot but, all for nothing right?

"Hey...I-I'm not sure if you're real or not. But if you are, please hear my prayer. By big brother...red, is really sick. He's all the way to one hp. If you could, please make him healthy. Please. So healthy I want to see him walk. Please don't let him near death. I-I need him. If you could, it would make me happy. It would make him happy. Please." Edge gave in glance and began to descend down the hill. Hoping his prayer would come true, he missed the figure that slowly appeared on one of the big tree's branch. A small skeleton looking similarly to his brother, dressed in a bright white gown that was rimmed with gold. They wore a sheen white veil that was supported on their skull with a rose flower crown. Their veil flowing beautifully bright in the strong breeze that swayed the the tall green grass.

A week later edge returned back to his training. When he was to turn in for the night, he received a letter. When he read it, the whole family rejoiced as red showed positive health. He was finally walking. He was healthy now. Edge was shocked. It worked? His wish actually came true? No, it was probably just a coincidence. Nothing more than a coincidence. As a month passed, the doctors were safe to say that red has fully recovered. Though they warned him of his hp since he was much more easier to dust. Red was happy to say the least. Not that happy when their mother was alive, but he was happy. Red even earned a master's degree in science that would make him a incredible scientist like his father. Edge passed all his life training and became the official head of the royal guard, with Undyne as his second in command. Their family was pleased the they followed their family tradition. Even their father was pleased. Though he never showed up to congratulate them. Nor did they care.

Edge and red would fight a bit during most of their visits as they had new habitats. Edge lived most of his life, expecting to be a strong, high and mighty noble than the rest. Red was taught professionally, and expected to know more knowledge, and faster at any equation than any other nobles. So he was raised quietly. Of course edge was in his twenties and just came back after a long trip. He sent a message to his brother that he would be arriving home. But didn't receive a message back. When he arrived he did what he and red always did. They fought. As they fought, rose petals shot in his face.

He threw the petals out of his face as he wanted to see who dared to hit him.

"WHAT THE-!" Flower petals shot in his face again.

"Geez, even though you nag at my little red about behaviors, you seem to have a temperament just like him." He threw the rose petals once again out of his face, as the voiced so similar yet not like his brother's.

He saw skeleton that looked like red sit in his lap as he hugged him.

"What the-?! You were supposed to stay in the room!"

"I got bored. Plus I went around and met all the lovely maids. They all complimented me on my dress. Such nice ladies you have!" The skeleton went and waved at the maids that poked their heads in the room. Red then gave out an aggravated groan.

"That's the ONE thing, I told you NOT to do!"

"Red?! Who is this skeleton?!" Edge was confused. Who is this skeleton and why did he look so much like his-!

"I'm sans. Sans the skeleton. I'm red's bride and fiancé."

No...red was his. This copy couldn't possibly be-

"What?! No! I'm-!"

"But Red was going to be MY bride!" Edge yelled without thinking. He flushed bright red as he realized what he just said. His brother and this so called "sans" stared at him with shock. He wasn't going to lose his brother, HIS fiancé. Red was his. And if he had to fight to win his heart against this copy, then so be it. But he was certain for sure, he would win over red.

Besides...he never loses.

(Surprise! This chapter is in edge's perspective! This mostly explains how this noble works. Welp I guess that it until the next chapter! BYES!!!!)


	5. Chapter V

'Was it selfish of me to say...that I wanted you all to myself?'

'I know it is. But I couldn't resist. I loved you. I just wished you would love me back. At least know I was there. Right beside you the whole time. I just wish you could've seen me.'

Sans was a goddess. A goddess that would grant any wish, that was under the big tree. His home. Sans of course loved to grant others wishes and give them happiness as it warmed his soul. As though he loved the peculiar type of wishes, he wanted to share it with someone.

'I know you never saw me, but I remember when we first met. It was that time when we first locked eyes with one another.'

It was then he heard a special wish that day. One he never heard before. It was a kind looking, small woman. She came up to the tree and took a deep breath. And this is what she said:

"I-I heard stories of this tree and I'm hoping it is true. S-so please hear my prayer. I wish to someday meet the perfect mate. One that would love me til the end of days and protect me. That person should be loyal, kind, and generous. If you could please hear my prayer." After her wish she fled down the hill. It was then sans wanted a lover. A mate. It would be perfect right? But sans never had any feeling for any mortals or gods. Sans knew that finding a partner would be difficult. He then decided to see the town. No monster or human would be able to see them until they wanted to be seen. As sans went into town, he would flow around with the wind with his lovely rose petals.

As he looked through the town he saw as loved ones cherished and loved one another. Some were even married. But the one thing that stuck out to him was a man, a knight, coming home to his distant love and their loving children. Letting their children clamber on their father as they all laughed together. As a family. Sans was taken from this, of how much happiness could be spread with out his good will. This made him feel warm of joy. He then realized that this was it. That was what he truly desired. He wanted to have a lover too.

It was then that faithful morning all the knights of the kingdom returned home and meet with family and friends. Sans watched from afar on his favorite tree branch. It was then a particular knight came up to the tree. Sans watched as the knight took off their helmet. To his surprise, it was a skeleton. The skeleton kneels as he bows down to the tree. He then looks up at the tree. This left sans captivated as little did the tall skeleton know, they locked eyes with one another.

"I heard stories that any wish could be granted under this tree. So I, The Great and Knightly Papyrus! Wish to be strong, loved, cherished. So if there is anybody listening to this, please hear my prayer." After this the skeleton got up and descended down the hill like the others. Sans looked after him as he felt his soul pump faster the longer he looked at him. His voice was soft and kind. Sans's face flushed as he knew he was the one. The one he was looking for.

'Papyrus...' sans thought as the name made music for his non-existent ears. It was then sans smiled warmly.

"So this is love." He whispered.

'I loved you more than anything. You never saw me as it was forbidden of me to. But that would never stop me from loving you. But...why?'

Sans then started to fall for the tall skeleton, as he followed him everywhere. Even though he never saw him, sans would always flush in embarrassment just at the sight of him. Sans never felt this was towards any mortal or monster before. And he loved it. Sans wanted nothing more than to be with papyrus. But he knew mortals and monsters were never allowed to see neither mortal or monster gods or goddess. They be somewhat the same species, but from different worlds. But this would never stop him from dreaming right? I mean some gods and goddess we're married to mortals and monsters. So there was really no law against it. But sans was invisible to papyrus. Papyrus doesn't even know he exists.

'Why did it have to be that way? When you came back I was so overjoyed! But..."

This made sans despair as he was never known to his beloved. He wished that there was a way for them to be together? Sans watched as his beloved traveled around the country. And sans watched. He only watched. It was upsetting. It was maddening. All he wanted was to be with the monster he loved. It was then, when papyrus came back from his expedition, broke him. When sans saw him, he was over joyed to see him as he smiled. But his smile died quickly as papyrus brought someone up with him. It was another female skeleton monster. She looked gentle and kind just like him. A match made. They both made a wish together for a long and a happy life. As they both wished together for their love, Sans broke down to tears. He sobbed as they descended down the hill like the rest. He openly cried as he felt so many pain. The least he could do was grant their wish, and hoped his beloved the best.

'After a while, I thought nothing could mend my broken heart, but many generations later...'

The trees and flowers reacted to his despair as it began to wilt and die. The trees, grass and flowers lost their glow for many years. It was then people started to know of his existence. People would often hear the cries and tears of his broken heart. When sans actually started to recover of his wounded heart, it would be shattered again, due to a wish of finding a lover. People noticed the weird coincidence, as they made up stories as the coincidences all clicked into place. They made a story about a goddess that fell in love with a mortal. They either said that the man died or fell in love with another. People thought he was a evil spirt never to find peace. But how could a evil spirit grant good wishes and happiness? That was clearly out of the question, but sans didn't care. He felt as if nothing could heal his broken heart as time went on.

But sometimes to ease the pain he would see parents telling his so called folktale to their children. Sans smiled as the children were fascinated of the poor goddess with his loved one. Sans would cry with joy, as people and monsters passed this story along. He surprised of how much people would care. As sans thought it was enough of story time, he then heard a particular voice

"That's just mean mama, that man just fell in love with another, while the goddess loved him!"

Sans turned at this as it was the first time he heard this. Especially coming from a child. He went the source of the voice as he was greeted with a luxurious balcony. To his surprise, the child was a skeleton. He looked just like him.

But the little babybones had the color of red, other than blue like sans. The mother smiled at her little son.

"Yes, but people say, the goddess will find a lover. And she'll love once more."

Sans smiled at this a bit, as she looked out the window. Little the mother know she just locked eyes with sans. The tender voice of this woman reassuring, loving, caring. It was then the little babybones yelled.

"Then I'll love her! I'll be the goddess' lover! In fact, I'll marry her even!"

Sans was taken back from this. This child was willing to marry a god? No it couldn't be. This was just a child. It's only just saying foolishness that is not to be. The mother looked at him and laughed as she kissed the top of his little skull.

"Well that'll sound wonderful red. You may never know, she may be listening right now." The mother replied with a happy smile. Sans froze at this as he knew that goddess was him. As the little babybones heard this, he beamed at his mother.

"Really?! You think she might hear my proposal?!" This kid was being serious? Sans didn't know what to say. The mother chuckled as she got up and went to the door.

"Maybe...it's bedtime for you anyway. Good night my little red." It was then the mother turn off the light. And took a last glance at her son.

"Goodnight mama." She smile and closed the door. As soon as her footsteps faded he peeked an eye and turned to look at the window. "I'm sure you'll hear my proposal. If you do, please say yes. I'll swear on life I'll never make you unhappy. Not in a million years." Sans froze at this as tears of happiness spilled out of his sockets. He then wiped them away as he stared lovingly at the little babybones. "Please answer my proposal..." the little one said as he drifted to sleep. Sans kept on crying. He was so happy. Someone was willing to be his. And he will be theirs. He didn't need to think twice. Only one word slipped from his teeth.

"Yes."

It was then the trees and flowers bloomed brightly with love. It was so bright, everyone woke up. They were marveled with sight. The most brightest was the big tree on the hill. It's leaves flourished with color as the branches grew strong and the bark went back to its warm colors of brown once more.

'I found love once more. And I was so happy to oblige. But I will say that at one point, papyrus, you were deeply in my heart.'

"Yes Red, I will marry you." Sans whispers as he finally was able be in a physical form. He brushed his phalanges on his cute cheek bones. He then kissed the top of his skull it made the little skeleton smile in it's slumber. Sans then leap from the balcony and flew all the way back to the tree. Then then decide to bring eternal prosperity to his now fiance. Although red a horrible loss of his mother, there was nothing he could do. As a law of gods and goddesses he can't save a life that was fated to die, whether it was devastating or not. The grim reapers were the ones that took the souls of humans and monsters. And if the reaper knew that person or monster' s time was up, it was. The gods were not allowed to disrupt this balance. But he knew it brought his darling fiance to despair. His Hp dropped so low to 1. He should have dusted at that point, but his eternal prosperity he gave him, kept him together. And sans was relieved of this. But there was nothing he could do until a wish was made to make Red better.

But barely anybody came to the tree anymore. As time went on people and monsters believed it to be just a foolish folktale and myth. Sans began to worry as he was going to lose another beloved. He can't do anything about it. As the next day went he saw someone. It was a tall skeleton monster. Sans was surprised as when he saw him at a first glance.

'Papyrus? No that's not him...' this skeleton looked like him but he wasn't him. But this still left sans intrigued. The tall skeleton cleared his throat as he spoke.

"Hey...I-I'm not sure if you're real or not. But if you are, please hear my prayer. By big brother...red, is really sick. He's all the way to one hp. If you could, please make him healthy. Please. So healthy I want to see him walk. Please don't let him near death. I-I need him. If you could, it would make me happy. It would make him happy. Please." The tall skeleton took a last glance as he left like the others. That tall skeleton was related to red? But that wasn't what else that surprised him. It was a wish. A wish to save red. Sans smiled warmly that red's younger brother would be kind enough to pray for him. As night grew sans went to see his beloved red. He appeared on the same balcony when red was just a babybones.

Sans smiled contently as he went to kiss his little red's skull as he slept. Just like that day when sans accepted red's proposal.

"My darling red, I will make you strong once more. But I am afraid I cannot heal your hp. Your hope. Only you could save what has been lost. So until then, I will keep you strong. For you my darling red."

'This time. I will be DETERMINED to be by your side. Maybe even more than papyrus.'

* * *

Papyrus knows he felt this tug of feelings somewhere. But he feels like he's running out of time. He just didn't know what he was losing. All he knew was that he needed to hurry. He only followed on he instincts. This place it's so familiar. He knows he was once human. He lived the perfect life of happiness, that he was able to die in peace to become a god. It was then he realized a certain calling was drawing him towards it. But it was so far away. But it's been fading. Slowly. But so fast. It couldn't give up now. He was so close.

"Please, just wait a bit longer. Please" Papyrus begged. He was almost there. Just wait for him. Please.

He didn't know what he was begging for, but he knew that what ever it was, was calling for him for a LONG time. Now it's giving up on him. He started to run faster as no time for him was to lose. He's here. He finally made it. He cried of relief as the calling was strong but it was now fading faster. He need to hurry. As he ran nobody saw him. As a law of the gods, he was never allowed to be seen by mortals or monsters. He then then skidded to a stop as he was finally here. The big tree that swayed with the wind.

"where are they?" He questioned. They were supposed to be here. They waited so long for him. They didn't give up on him did they? No Papyrus was not going to give up just like that. He could still feel them. They aren't far. "I remember this place. This was where...so the story was true. This town was much prettier from before, but the nature around still remains the same as it always was. What happened here?"

The calling was getting weaker. He needed to hurry.


	6. Message to everyone!

OK I WANNA MAKE THIS CLEAR! I recently got this email from a person that wanted me to join their "math game". When I saw it I was like: "Do you think I'm stupid???" I knew that email was sketchy, so to be safe, I looked up the website. When I searched it up, it was something I found very unpleasant. I will say the truth, I am a female, and I AM NOT that type of female to just hook up with a random person I never met. It is unsafe and dangerous. Why am I telling you this? Well this person lied to me saying it was a "MATH GAME". He obviously lied to me to trick me. My is not for you to do that horrible disgusting stuff. Sure, I write smut, but do you think I'm the type of person to just hook up with someone I never met! IF ANYONE EVER DOES THIS YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM MY PROFILE COMPLETELY! THIS PERSON WILL OBVIOUSLY BE BANNED FROM MY PROFILE COMPLETELY, I WILL MAKE SURE THIS PERSON IS COMPLETELY. Take this as a lesson ladies, that the internet isn't all that safe, but we can be smart, and stay out of those situations like this to make it safe. Be careful of the websites you go on. So please stay safe.


	7. ChapterVI

"So let me get this straight..." red mumbled as he kept his head down. "You both want to marry me?!" He pointed at the both of them as they sat across from him.

"Well, technically you were mine since birth." Edge said quickly.

"But he didn't propose to you now did he?" Sans slyly said as edge growled at him. Edge just wanted to end the goddess right then and there. How dare this copy of his bride try to steal him away. Red was his from the start. Though why did red propose to this copy of himself instead of edge? Who ever this 'sans' was he will not let sans win red over. He refuses.

"You're just someone that came in the way of me and red! It would be better off if you stayed out of me and red's life!" Sans gave a passive look as he already knew that there was no point in arguing with this anyways.

"Well you see, red proposed to me first and as the law of being a god states that if a god of goddess is purposed to and agrees, they are fated to marry and stay together for all eternity."

"Well as for OUR family bloodline," edge mention towards red and himself. "Each generation are two children, and raised to the families expectations and are to marry regardless of the gender and to continue our family tradition! Therefore you can't just taint our tradition that has been going on for thousands of years!"

"Well, an engagement with a goddess is infinite." Sans retorts.

"Well, Red has to follow tradition! Everyone is expecting red to accept my proposal to continue our pure skeleton bloodline! Plus you're a guy right?! You're a GOD!" Edge counters back. They go back and forth with one another to be able to win red's heart. Red sits there as he's already tired of this stupid conversation.

"We're fated together!"

"He has to follow tradition!"

"ENOUGH!" Red's outburst echoes through the giant living room. Sans and edge turn to look at red as their argument was left forgotten. "I will not be marrying anyone! What makes you think that just because it's fate or tradition that I have to marry when I have no say in this. If I am to marry someone it would be by my own will and I am okay with it."

Sans and edge looked at each other. There was silence between them as they looked at each other.

"Well, there is only one way to settle this." Sans said coldly at his eyelights darken with malice towards edge. Edge returning the same look summoned red sharpen ended bones, ready to attack. 'Are you serious?!' Red thought as he assumed that the fighting would stop by now. Red banged his boney hand on the coffee table loudly as the other two skeletons were once again shocked.

"I said enough of this! Can't you guys see that fighting is not going to stop any of this?!"

"Hmph. Fine red, then choose, who do you want?" Edge said gruffly as he crossed his arms. Sans and edge looked at red expectedly for him to pick one of them.

"Don't put me on the spot! I can't just simply choose one of you and it be over with!"

"Then what do you propose we do then red?" Sans said softly. Red didn't know what to do. With both a god and his brother fighting for his hand he isn't sure if he can choose any of them. I mean sure edge was his brother, but he never got to spend any personal time with him. Just a short visit and he's off. And Sans, he just met him fuckin YESTERDAY!

"Look if you want me to choose, fine. I will. But I want to know both of you personally. I can't just marry some one I barely spend time with or know." Sans and edge thought about this as they say there. They both came to an agreement that it was the most beneficial way to claim red.

"Very well brother. We both shall participate in this competition for you."

"I, as well." Sans said cheerfully.

"This isn't a competition," red said as he crossed his arms. "I just want to get to know both of you so I can make my decision."

Sans and edge glared at each other as they didn't like to share red's attention. They snapped back to red as he got up.

"C'mon edge, lets get your bags into your chambers." Edge smugly smiles at sans as he got up to follow red.

"How long did you say you were staying?"

"The generals and I had a discussion and decided that I needed a vacation from overworking myself. So I'll stay here for almost a year until they need me to come back."

"Well that's perfect." Red says sarcastically as he sighed. Red and edge grabbed edge's suitcases as they went up the stairs, leaving sans alone.

Sans was mad. No furious. This mortal, thinks he can just take his fiancé?! His fated lover?! Sans knows for sure he has to win this fight. He can't loose another lover again. He can't put his guard down, not even for a second.

As red and edge went down the halls, edge decided to loop his arm around his waist bringing him to closely walk with edge. Red felt so weird about this. But the way he's being just softly held towards edge made it feel...comforting.

They both stop in front of the door as red got out of edge's hold and went to open the door. They were greeted with the same room like red's but much more different. Red and edge have their own rooms that were far too elaborate for it to be even considered a room. The guest rooms were simple. A nice king size bed with velvet red sheets and blankets along with the canopy. With the same golden tiles or walls with golden artifacts and golden framed paintings. Along with the furniture, a simple little red couch and chair with a small table.

But this room was specifically made for edge. For when he came to visit. His father claimed- well lettered him that he wanted edge to feel like it was a second home to him, to make him more comfortable. Of course he always wanted what was best for his sons. This almost made red gag. He didn't really want all the stuff his dad threw at them.

"Here." Edge handed him a letter. "It's from father." Red took the letter as he stared at the stamp. He opened it at it was written exactly from their father.

" _Dear sans,_

 _I've come to notice you were feeling quite down. So I convinced the generals to send your brother home for at least 2 years. To let you two get to know each other._

 _I also didn't tell you this but it's also for your engagement with your brother. Your mother and I couldn't tell you because it would put too much pressure on you so young. But now that you're at age I believe it's time for you to know, for each generation there are to be two children, one with high intelligence and one with impressive strength. These two are to continue the bloodline no matter the gender._

 _We trained you and edge to be perfect for each other and I am proud to say you're both ready for marriage and start another generation. But until then, get to know Edge. I'm sure your fiancé would love to get to know you._

 _With loving regards,_

 _W.D.Gaster"_

"Are ya shitting me?!" Red yelled as he read the letter out loud. Edge smiled as he knows that red is to be his either way. His father even supported them, which was no surprise. Red then wipped to edge. "You knew about this?!"

"Well brother, I had to find out sooner or later." Red groaned into the letter as he completely lived a lie. His whole family knew that edge and him were engaged?! The moment Edge was born?! And nobody told him?! he feels like he was living a nightmare. "Too much pressure" my ass. He's already under a lot of pressure!

"And you just thought that without me knowing is gonna make things okay?!"

"Not my job to tell you." Edge retorts as he crosses his arms. Red face palms his skull as this was absolute bullshit.

"Whatever. Just go unpack your stuff. I'm heading back downstairs." Red pinches the bridge of his nose as he left the room. As he walked down the halls he heard sans chatting with the maids as they turned the corner. Sans saw red as he ran up to him and hugged his arm.

"Red! Your maids are absolute sweethearts! They gave me my own room! Isn't that great! And the best part it's right next to yours!" Red felt completely flabbergasted. He struggled in sans' hold as he tried to get out of it.

"What?! No! Absolutely not! You're not getting a room next to me!"

"Why not? I see nothing wrong with it. After all, we're engaged." Sans said as he pouted and snuggled into his arm more. Then as the moment sans said engaged, edge burst out of the door with rage.

"You two are NOT engaged! Red is MY WIFE!" Edge growled as he pointed a finger at sans. Sans and edge started arguing again edge's voice mostly boom through the whole mansion. The maids who were just here a moment ago ran to another location to stay way from the whole uprising. Red was having a massive headache just seeing these two fight. He left the two to argue it out as he left to go to his room.

The more he walked away he could still be able to hear the two yelling but as soon as he reached a certain point it began to get more quiet or they just stopped fighting. Both could've been good either way. As he opened his bed room door he wa shrinking how he should spend the rest of this completely irrelevant and eventful day. He looked toward his bookshelves and saw rows of books about science and stars. He honestly wanted to study more about stars and become an astronomer. It was his passion back at school. Heck, even his teachers and professors recommended that he should pursue it but his father told him that it wouldn't meet the expectations of their traditional scientists in their families. So he was forced to change his course of studies to another subject like psychology.

How he missed reading those book constantly. He remembers that it was his mother that bought him his first book about stars. The moment she read the first book he became hooked. Soon as he got older he stopped request silly fairytales, he wanted his mother to read more about the Orion and the constellations like Leo, Virgo, and Capricornus. She was the first to tell him that he would be big in astronomy, and after she died, his dream was to continue for her. But it never happened. He didn't realize that he zoned out when he realized his body went on autopilot and grabbed a book and was reading til sundown. He looked at the page as he realize he grabbed the book he was just think about a second ago. He almost felt tears welled up in his sockets as he was on the page about the Little Dipper. His mom told him her favorite constellation was the Little Dipper. Told him it reminded her of him cuz he was so small in the big bunch of stars, but stood out cuz it was special.

He closed the book as he didn't want to look back at memories. Not anymore. He put the old, almost torn, book back in it's original, everlasting place. He flopped on his bed as he felt so tired. He didn't care was happening outside of his room anymore. He began to close his heavy eyes as the sleep took hol-

 **CRASH**

He shot up from his bed as he heard one of his bedroom windows break and gusts of cold wind blew in. Okay this was the breaking point. He's fuckin pissed. He was about to yell when he saw the person who broke down his window.

He looked like edge? But he wasn't edge. He was wore bright silver armor and a long, red, flowing scarf which blew overdramatically over his shoulder. All that he could say as he stared was.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"


End file.
